


Retrograde

by ScriveSpinster



Category: Sunless Skies
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Mild Horror, POV Second Person, Unravelling Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriveSpinster/pseuds/ScriveSpinster
Summary: A Sky-Captain unmoored.(Written for the promptNegative time.)





	Retrograde

You open your eyes. You were dreaming.

In your dream, you remember, you were flying through a sky filled with mist and embers, smog, the crackling ozone traces of a storm. The journal at your bedside speaks of things that never happened, in frantic handwriting you can scarcely read:

_June 13, 1906. Bound again for London. Glad to leave the Avid Horizon’s cold behind. Worse, the Flukes. We fly without light until the danger has passed._

You set out for the Avid Horizon tomorrow. Her Enduring Majesty means to found an empire among the stars.

Somewhere in your mind, a vast machine whirls, spinning out false light – too dim, too thick, not fast enough to rethread the unraveling loom.

_The King of Hours is dead, they say. Long live_

_Long live the_

You open your eyes. You were dreaming.

Two days from now, you set out for the Avid Horizon.


End file.
